Make it to me
by NataliaAlianovna2
Summary: “¿Es que acaso lo hacía por el mero gusto de la tortura?” Richie, Eddie, y una hamaca de por medio. ¿Qué podría pasar?


Richie Tozier era muchas cosas, pero "inmune a los encantos de Eddie Kaspbrak " no era una de ellas.

Él era demasiado consciente

(_igual que siempre_)

de las partes de su cuerpo que entraban en contacto con las del otro chico… Y ahí, tendidos sobre la hamaca, para su

(_placer_)

desgracia, debido al poco espacio, y a su estúpida negativa ante la idea de dejar esa comodidad después de solo diez minutos

(_mierda, nunca creyó que Eddie se lanzaría sobre él), _

casi todo sector de su cuerpo alcanzaban a tocar algún miembro del chico.

Y mientras el sofoco se hacía lugar en él, con sus mejillas pecosas tornándose de un tono rojizo, y su frente humedeciéndose por una leve capa de sudor, el causante de su turbación se removió un poco, con su trasero rozando las larguiruchas piernas de Richie, y poniéndole más rígido si cabía.

—Eh...

El bocazas ignoró la voz de su mejor amigo, y fingió concentrarse en el cómic en sus manos.

—Richie…

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, hizo caso omiso de lo dulce que sonaba la voz de Eddie y de todos los escenarios que se mostraban ante su mente, con el chico y él ante distintas situaciones, donde el otro terminaba diciendo su nombre, entre gemidos…

—Rich—una mano pequeña se cerró en torno a su rodilla, y él

(_santa mierda, no era de palo)_

dirigió la mirada de golpe a su propietario.

Al instante deseó no haberlo hecho, pues Eddie se encontraba sí al otro extremo de la hamaca, pero con su pequeño trasero casi sobre los pies de Richie

(_el darse cuenta de ello le hizo sonrojarse aún más) _

y sus blancas piernas abiertas, con el short

(¿_por qué justo ese día usaba ESE short?) _

subido, dándole una excelente vista de sus muslos de leche

(¿_era normal tragar saliva de forma dificultosa ante esa imagen_?)

y presionándose de forma tentadora contra cierta parte de su anatomía, algo que jugaba con las hormonas de Richie de manera que el chico no imaginaba siquiera.

El muchacho de gafas cerró los ojos por un segundo, pidiendo a Dios clemencia, suplicando por un poco de paz, sin todas esas imágenes no necesariamente santas que se presentaban en su mente. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, desvió la vista con contrariedad de nuevo al cómic, esperando que sus mejillas volvieran a su tono original.

—¿Qué pasa, Eds? —cómo fue le salió de forma tan natural era algo que no pudo explicarse, teniendo en cuenta que sus dientes se presionaban juntos, en busca de una expresión neutra.

—Estoy aburrido…—Richie maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió volver a mirar a su amigo, pues su rostro era la viva imagen de la inocencia, y que lo jodieran si él no quería corromperle a cada segundo que pasaba con esos enormes ojos color chocolate fijos en él, y esa boquita fruncida en un mohín.

No permitió que su rostro se alterara un ápice. Después de todo, no llevaba año y medio –desde que empezaron los sueños extraños, y los anhelos curiosos que involucraban al pequeño– actuando de manera casual como para arruinarlo todo por un instante de debilidad.

—¿Y qué se supone que yo haga? Tú quisiste acompañarme…—y era verdad, Richie se lo había encontrado, y habían acabado yendo a la casita del Club, en un arrebato de locura del chico de lentes, que no se imaginó ni por un momento acabar en semejante situación

_(en realidad, si, pero consciente que solo se trataba de fantasías suyas_).

Eddie no tenía idea de lo que sus gestos, por muy pequeños que fueran, causaban en su amigo, así que procedió a

(_santa mierda)_

morderse el labio inferior con fuerza,

(_santa mierda)_

doblar sus piernas bajo su cuerpo, y

(_SANTA MIERDA_)

posicionarse "a cuatro patas" sobre las piernas de su amigo.

Decir que Richie comenzó a hiperventilar era poco, con los ojos abiertos de par en par fijos en el niño frente a él, y un nudo en la garganta fruto de los nervios.

—¿Qué…?—ligeramente más aguda de lo normal, su voz denotaba su conflicto interno.

Por suerte, o por desgracia para él, Eddie Kaspbrak era totalmente ingenuo a lo que le acontecía.

—¿Puedo leer contigo? —suplicante, elevó la mirada a la de su amigo, aumentada varias veces en su tamaño por las gafas, y se encontró con unas pupilas dilatadas, que se notaban pese a que sus ojos eran oscuros. El muchacho propenso a las enfermedades, contempló entonces la piel de su amigo, ligeramente rosada, y el sudor que humedecía su cuero cabelludo. La preocupación adornó sus rasgos, y antes de que Richie pudiera detenerlo, se acercó aún más, sentándose en el regazo del chico más grande, y presionando su palma abierta contra la piel de su rostro.—¿Estás bien, Rich?

El otro, sin embargo, estaba lejos de estar bien: todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se habían congregado en las partes de su cuerpo que entraban en contacto con Eddie, piel contra piel, o tocando una prenda de ropa. Sus manos actuaron por voluntad propia y soltaron el cómic para situarse en las caderas de Eddie, quien era ignorante de lo que el otro chico se moría por hacerle.

—¿Richie? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¡Estás ardiendo!

Ojalá eso no hubiera sonado de ese modo a los oídos del de gafas, que se contuvo para no callarle con un beso y demostrarle que tan ardiente estaba por culpa suya, y su manía de irrumpir en su espacio personal, y su carita de ángel, un ángel provocador de labios rosados y delicados, y sus piernas delgadas con alguna que otra peca repartida

(_como esa tras su rodilla izquierda o la de su muslo derecho, que los pantalones cortos que llevaba no alcanzaban a cubrir) _

y pies cubiertos por medias blancas, como la maldita fantasía de un pedófilo

_(o suya_).

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes…— Solo alejate de mi regazo, Eds. Sufrió un estremecimiento, deseando que el otro muchacho no percibiera nada, y procedió a moverlo con suavidad a su lado.— Solo salte de arriba mío, que hoy ni estoy de humor para tu fogosidad…

Sus cejas se movieron de arriba abajo con sugestión, y una pequeña carcajada escapó de sus labios, en lo que Eddie fruncía el entrecejo y era víctima de un enorme sonrojo.

(_Ay, Eds, si supieras_…).

Las manos de Richie se cerraron nuevamente en torno a las tapas de su cómic, arrugando ligeramente las puntas, e inclinándose un poco para que Eddie pudiera leer sobre su hombro. El otro se pegó como una lapa a él

(_mierda, pareciera que lo hace adrede), _

al comienzo leyendo a la par que el de gafas, pero ya luego dormitando, con su cabeza apoyada en el brazo de su amigo, sin preocupación alguna.

Richie solo se atrevió a dirigirle una mirada cuando soltó un pequeño quejido y se acurrucó aún más, con una de sus manos cerrada en torno a los pliegues de su camisa, como si pretendiera así evitar que se escapara. Ese pensamiento le arrancó una sonrisa, y cerró el cómic con suavidad, sin intención de despertar al muchacho que descansaba de forma tan pacífica junto a él, como si no tuviera nada que temer.

Sus dedos rozaron un instante la mejilla de Eddie antes de que él también se durmiera, atraído por la sensación cálida que le rodeaba.

**¿Quedó algo OC?**

**Si, quizá es un poco muy sweet el final para toda la tensión de la situación, pero es que ni loca planeaba hacer una escena lemmon.**

**Hice mi propia escena de una hamaca, aunque sabe Dios que amo la que ellos crearon en el capítulo 2. Y es que pienso que toda esa "provocación" no le habría sido sencillo de soportar, con las hormonas en plena ebullición... Bro, si hasta a mí me afecta verle las piernas a Jack y eso que tengo 17 y soy una wera.**

**Son muy cute, los amo.**

**_Nat :'3._**


End file.
